No Matter What
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Purple is tired of living in her twin brother's shadow. She runs out of her Grandpa's lab only to get in trouble. Only to be saved by Lance, but he isn't telling her something. I'm mixing everything together manga, games and anime.Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Purple's POV**

"Purple where are you going?" grandpa asked as I was walking out of his lab.

"I don't know yet, I need to get out ok," I said as I kept walking.

"But don't you want to see your brother Blue?" he yelled, I stopped.

"Grandpa, honestly I'm tired of being his shadow ok, I just need to go out for a while," I said walking away.

That's the way it's always been, I'm either known as Blue's twin sister or Professor Oak's grand-daughter. I never get recognized for my achievements, I mean really I almost beat the damn Johto league. I feel bad for leaving Rai my Raichu back at the lab, but he understands. I sighed and looked around seeing the way to Viridian. I shrugged might as well it won't take me long. Since I've lived in Pallet Town my whole life I know the short cuts. It wasn't long until I was in the city. I looked ahead and saw my brother and Red. I ducked into the crowd and continued on my way. I really don't know why, but I just kept walking hoping maybe I could walk away and get noticed for once. My accomplishments are great, even better then some of Blue's, but no I'm the baby. I got all of the Kanto badges and lost. I got all of the Johto badges, lost right before I got to the champion. I got all of the Hoenn badges, lost right before the champion…again. I also competed in contests just falling short of the damn ribbon cup.

Bzzzzzz…

I looked up and saw a bunch of pissed off Beedrill. I smirked and reached for Charry my Charizard, when reality smacked me in the face. I left my poke'mon back at the lab. So I did what any normal person would do in this situation. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

**Lance's POV**

Only Purple would leave all of her poke'mon at her grandfather's lab. Only my soul mate would do something like that. I sighed and tapped Dragonite's head.

"Let's go down and blast those Beedrill with Hyper Beam," I said as he nodded.

She's my soul mate by what the dragon clan calls a Dragon Heart. Once you see the person you're meant to be with you feel a connection. Due to the fact that they have the same relationships with they're poke'mon as you do. I first caught a glimpse of her when I was escaping after my battle with Yellow on Cerise Island. I didn't know what it meant, till I talked to my grandfather about. So from then on my plan to exterminate all humans, so the poke'mon can have their world back has kind of disappeared. She has the same connection with her poke'mon as I do, but she also feels that we all must get along.

It didn't take long before all of them were beat, leaving her out of harm's way…again. I chuckled, keeping up with that little fireball is a full time job, not to mention that I have the Johto and Kanto league's to keep up with and maintain. I was upset when she lost to Karen, before reaching me. Then she would have seen what I mean and we'd be together. But for now I follow her every where since troubles usually finds her. You name it Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma they just seem to find her.

"Alright, who saved me can come out now!" I heard her yell.

I was debating whether I should come out or not.

**Purple's POV**

"Ohh come on, you have the balls to save me, but can't see me face to face."

"Well if you put it that way then sure," I heard a voice I couldn't believe say.

None other than Lance the Dragon Master landed in front of me with his trusty Dragonite. For scum bag of the Earth, he doesn't seem as bad as I remember.

"Why would you save me?" I asked.

"I've changed believe it or not. I felt like I had to save you," he said smiling at me.

"Really now, because if I remember correctly, you tried to fucking kill me a few years ago," I growled.

"Not you intentionally, but believe me or not I'm going around stopping all world ending plots. I'm with the poke'mon G-men," he stated proudly.

"Are you sure you're just not going around realizing where they fucked up so you know not to make the same mistakes," I said smirking.

"Clever I must say, but I wouldn't be the one saying anything if I didn't have any poke'mon," he said smirking now.

"Fuck."

"Come on, how about I take you to Viridian, you call the old man tell him to send you any poke'mon you want. And if you beat me I'll hand over being the Johto league champion to you."

"And if you win?" I asked knowing that there's always a catch.

"You lose, you travel around with me for let's say a month."

I considered every option not many of these come up and I really want that title.

"You're on," I said.

"Ok then hop on," he said getting on Dragonite.

"Right about that."

He chuckled holding a hand out. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me upon Dragonite placing me in front of him. I felt my cheeks burn, I mean yeah I've liked a few guys, but none of them have ever been this close. For example, Morty he liked me, but kept distance. Steven Stone we have history together even though I'm not going to say what went on. I mean yeah I still talk to them, but that's about it we're friends.

"Hold on," was the only warning I got before we took off.

It took seconds for us to land outside of Viridian poke'mon center. Lance called Dragonite back and walked in with me.

"Surprised people aren't trying to praise or kill you yet," I said as I made it to the phone.

"I told you, I've been doing good things so people like me," he said standing back against the wall.

"For now," I said calling the lab.

"Oh thank goodness, Purple you're ok and in Viridian City."

"Yep, hey grandpa I was in a mess earlier can you send me some of my poke'mon?" I asked.

"Of course, which ones?" He asked as Rai jumped up on the screen.

"Yes you're coming Rai," I said smiling at the electric mouse. "I also want Charry, Esp, SolSol, Meta and Missy."

"Ok they're coming. Purple sweetie, when are you coming back?"

"I'll tell you after this battle," I said hanging up.

As soon as I picked up Rai's poke' ball he came out and jumped on my shoulder hugging me. Soon the others followed and I had my team. I turned back to Lance he smirked and came over to me.

"Shall we go then?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Purple's POV**

"Ok, so best two out of three wins," Lance said.

We were back in Viridian forest ready for our battle.

"That sounds fine to me," I said.

"Ok then, go Gyarados," he called.

His Gyarados was weird looking it was red. I know I'm not the brightest, but come on Gyarados' are blue.

"Uhh-," I started.

"Team Rocket did this to it. I caught it at the Lake of Rage and trained it, now pick."

"Pushy, you want to try Rai?" I asked.

Rai jumped off my shoulder letting sparks fly from his cheeks.

"Gyarados use twister."

"Rai agility," I called out.

I've had Rai since he was a Pikachu and I taught him everything, since I knew he couldn't learn speed moves as a Raichu. Rai ran past Gyarados dodging twister

"Rai use Charge, and then follow with Volt Tackle," I called out.

It wasn't long before Rai hit a confused Gyarados.

"Dragon Rage," Lance called.

"Shit," I muttered thinking. "Double team."

Rai's double team made a ring of Rai's around Gyarados, pissing it off more.

"Charge, then Shock Wave," I called.

Gyarados was confused trying to find my Rai that it didn't have time to react, before it was hit and knocked out.

"One to zero, haha," I laughed as Rai ran back to me.

"The battle has just begun," Lance said returning Gyarados.

"Ok what ever you say, go Missy," I called on my Misdreavus that Morty gave me.

"Salamence," he called out, shit.

"Missy Psybeam," I called.

"Use Crunch Salamence."

"No!" I yelled as Salamence bit into Missy knocking her out.

"You have a ghost poke'mon, never thought I'd see the day," he said calling Salamence back.

"Morty gave her to me," I said calling Missy back.

"Last chance, you ready?" he asked holding up a poke ball.

"Yep," I said showing mine.

"Ok, go Garchomp," he said, ohh shit.

"Meta," I called out my Metang.

"Hehe, well you might as well save your poke'mon, you're at an obvious type disadvantage," Lance chuckled.

"Don't think that's going to happen, Meta isn't giving up," I said.

"Fine use Earthquake."

"Levitate and use Icy Wind," I called.

Meta got off the ground before Earthquake hit it, then unleashed Icy Wind. Since Garchomp is ground and dragon it should do 4 times damage.

"Dodge Garchomp and use Dragon Claw."

"Metal Claw," I called out.

Both of them clashed scratching the other. Both fell to the ground.

"Come on Meta," I called and it started glowing.

It grew more arms and got bigger. The glowing stopped revealing Metagross.

"Meta you evolved that's great," I cheered. "I can't wait to tell Steven."

"Why him?" Lance asked as Garchomp got up.

"Steven gave Meta to me, when it was just a little Beldum."

"Hmm well that's nice and all, but I'm wrapping this up, we have to see Steven today. Garchomp use Fissure," Lance called.

"No," I yelled as Meta fell into the Fissure knocking it out.

I sighed and returned Meta, it did great. Lance called Garchomp back and smirked at me.

"Do you need to get some things? It's going to be a long month," Lance said coming over to me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

He called out his Dragonite and climbed on. Again he helped me up and took off for Pallet town. We landed in front of my house and I ran in to get stuff.

**Lance's POV**

I see why she likes it her, it's peaceful and not touched by pollution. This must be why she's different, growing up here and seeing the world differently.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Blue yell, great.

"I'm waiting on you're twin," I said not caring.

"Why do you need Purple? Are you the reason she's been acting weird?" He asked showing pure anger.

"No, I'm not the reason your sister's been 'acting weird', you are. And I'm waiting, because she lost a bet and will be traveling with me for a month."

"What do you mean I am, I should just hit you right now."

"Enough boys, jeez," Purple said coming out of the house

She had changed into denim shorts, a long sleeve black shirt with a white t-shirt over top and a pair of converses. She had her poke balls on her belt that was slanted on her hip. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her purple eyes as bright as ever.

"Why are you going with him?" Blue asked.

"We made a bet and I lost," she sighed.

"When are you coming back?"

"A month."

"Ass wipe you had better take care of her or I'm going to kill," he said glaring at me.

"I will, don't worry and I'd actually like to see you try," I said letting Dragonite out again.

I climbed on and helped her get on, making sure she was in front of me again. I rubbed Dragonite's neck telling him to go. We started our way for Mossdeep City in Hoenn.

"If you don't mind me asking, what poke'mon did you bring?" I asked.

"Well you know Rai, Missy and Meta. I brought Esp my Espeon, Charry my Charizard and SolSol my Absol," she said.

"Where is Rai?"

"My backpack he hates flying."

It took us a few hours, but we made it in Hoenn and stopped in Slateport City to take a break. She wandered around all the stands and bought a few things. I just stood back and smiled she's something else.

"Here," she said handing me some ice-cream.

"Thanks," I said taking the vanilla cone from her.

"I figured I should get you something, but then again you're dragging me along, so you should be buying," she said.

"I will from now ok, just tell me when you want something."

"Hey girl, want to battle?" some punk asked, he looked like he was 10.

"Sure, hey Lance can you take Missy and Meta to the Poke'mon Center, I mean since you knocked them out." she said handing me the two poke' balls.

"Yeah, of course, just win.""I am."

I shock my head and went to the Poke'mon Center. In no time her Misdreavus and Metagross were healed along with my Gyarados. I never knew that Raichu was so strong, but it was one of the first she ever caught. I went back and saw her looking at more stands.

"Well how'd it go?" I asked handing her Poke'mon back.

"Easy, kid just had a Wingull, Rai took care of it right buddy," she said as it rubbed against her face.

"Well ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't need to spend more money," She laughed.

We got back on Dragonite and took off. That little kid Ruby called her and talked to her for a while and wanted to see her, since we're here in Hoenn. I landed outside of Steven's house and called back Dragonite.

"Purple?" Steven asked.

"Steven," she said running and hugging him. There has to be some history there.

Reviews please


End file.
